forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of novel series
Anthologies By various authors. * Realms of Valor (1993), edited by James Lowder * Realms of Infamy (1994), edited by James Lowder * Realms of Magic (1995), edited by Brian M. Thomsen and J. Robert King * Realms of the Underdark (1996), edited by J. Robert King * Realms of the Arcane (1997), edited by Brian M. Thomsen * Realms of Mystery (1998), edited by Philip Athans * Realms of the Deep (2000), edited by Philip Athans * Realms of Shadow (2002), edited by Lizz Baldwin * The Best of the Realms (2003), edited by anonymous * Realms of Dragons (2004), edited by Philip Athans * Realms of Dragons 2 (2005), edited by Philip Athans * The Best of the Realms II (2005), by Ed Greenwood * Realms of the Elves (2006), edited by Philip Athans * The Best of the Realms III (due May 2007), by Elaine Cunningham * The Best of the Realms IV (due 2007), by R.A. Salvatore * Realms of War (due 2008) * Realms of the Undead (?) The Avatar Series By Scott Ciencin, Troy Denning, (originally using the house name "Richard Awlinson") and James Lowder. * Shadowdale (1989), by Scott Ciencin (as "Richard Awlinson") * Tantras (1989), by Scott Ciencin (as "Richard Awlinson") * Waterdeep (1989), by Troy Denning (as "Richard Awlinson") * Prince of Lies (1993), by James Lowder * Crucible: The Trial of Cyric the Mad (1998), by Troy Denning The Baldur's Gate Series Based on the ''Baldur's Gate'' computer game series. * Baldur's Gate (1999), by Philip Athans * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000), by Philip Athans * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001), by Drew Karpyshyn The Citadels By Ed Gentry, others (unknown). * Neversfall (due March 2008) * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown The Cities By Richard Baker, Drew Karpyshyn, Mel Odom, Elaine Cunningham and Ed Greenwood. * The City of Ravens (2000) * Temple Hill (2001) * The Jewel of Turmish (2002) * The City of Splendors: A Waterdeep Novel (2005) The Cleric Quintet By R. A. Salvatore. * Canticle (1991) * In Sylvan Shadows (1992) * Night Masks (1992) * The Fallen Fortress (1993) * The Chaos Curse (1994) The Cormyr Saga By Ed Greenwood & Jeff Grubb & Troy Denning. * Cormyr: A Novel (1996) * Beyond the High Road (1999) * Death of the Dragon (2000) Counselors & Kings By Elaine Cunningham. * The Magehound (2000) * The Floodgate (2001) * The Wizardwar (2002) Dark Elf trilogy By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden). * Homeland (1990) * Exile (1990) * Sojourn (1991) Double Diamond Triangle Saga By J. Robert King, James Ward & David Wise, Ed Greenwood, Roger E. Moore, Dave Gross, David Cook & Peter Archer, and Richard Baker. * The Abduction (1998) * The Paladins (1998) * The Mercenaries (1998) * Errand of Mercy (1998) * An Opportunity for Profit (1998) * Conspiracy (1998) * Uneasy Alliances (1998) * Easy Betrayals (1998) * The Diamond (1998) The Druidhome Trilogy By Douglas Niles. * Prophet of Moonshae (1992) * The Coral Kingdom (1992) * The Druid Queen (1993) The Dungeons By Erik Scott de Bie, Jaleigh Johnson, Bruce R. Cordell and Rosemary Jones. * The Depths of Madness (due March 2007) * The Howling Delve (due July 2007) * Stardeep (due October 2007) * Crypt of the Moaning Diamond (due January 2008) The Elminster Series By Ed Greenwood (featuring Elminster). * Elminster - The Making of a Mage (1994) * Elminster in Myth Drannor (1997) * The Temptation of Elminster (1998) * Elminster in Hell (2001) * Elminster's Daughter (2004) The Empires Trilogy By David Cook, Troy Denning and James Lowder. * Horselords (1990), by David Cook * Dragonwall (1990), by Troy Denning * Crusade (1991), by James Lowder The Empyrean Odyssey By Thomas M. Reid * The Gossamer Plain (Due 2007) * Unknown * Unknown The Erevis Cale Trilogy By Paul S. Kemp. * Twilight Falling (2003) * Dawn of Night (2004) * Midnight's Mask (2005) The Fighters By Jess Lebow, Erik Scott de Bie, Murray J. D. Leeder and Keith Francis Strohm. * Master of Chains (September 2005) * Ghostwalker (December 2005) * Son of Thunder (January 2006) * Bladesinger (2006) Finder's Stone Trilogy By Kate Novak & Jeff Grubb * Azure Bonds (1988) * The Wyvern's Spur (1990) * Song of the Saurials (1991) The Harpers By Troy Denning, Elaine Cunningham, Jean Rabe, Scott Ciencin, James Lowder, Mark Anthony, David Cook, Ed Greenwood, and Kate Novak & Jeff Grubb. * The Parched Sea (1991), by Troy Denning * Elfshadow (Songs & Swords 1; 1991), by Elaine Cunningham * Red Magic (1991), by Jean Rabe * The Night Parade (1992), by Scott Ciencin * The Ring of Winter (1992), by James Lowder * Crypt of the Shadowking (1993), by Mark Anthony * Soldiers of Ice (1993), by David Cook * Elfsong (Songs & Swords 2; 1994), by Elaine Cunningham * Crown of Fire (Shandril's Saga 2; 1994), by Ed Greenwood * Masquerades (1995), by Kate Novak and Jeff Grubb * Curse of the Shadowmage (1995), by Mark Anthony * The Veiled Dragon (1996), by Troy Denning * Silver Shadows (Songs & Swords 3; 1996), by Elaine Cunningham * Stormlight (1996), by Ed Greenwood * Finder's Bane (1997), by Kate Novak and Jeff Grubb * Thornhold (Songs & Swords 4; 1998), by Elaine Cunningham The Haunted Land By Richard Lee Byers. * Unclean (Due 2007) * Undead (Due 2008) * Unholy (Due 2009) House of Serpents By Lisa Smedman * Venom's Taste (2004) * Viper's Kiss (2005) * Vanity's Brood (2006) The Hunter's Blade Trilogy By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden) * The Thousand Orcs (2002) * The Lone Drow (2003) * The Two Swords (2004) Icewind Dale Trilogy By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden) * The Crystal Shard (1988) * Streams of Silver (1989) * The Halfling's Gem (1990) The Knights of Myth Drannor By Ed Greenwood. * Swords of Eveningstar (2006) * Swords of Dragonfire (Due August 2007) Lady Penitent By Lisa Smedman * Sacrifice of the Widow (2007) * Storm of the Dead (Due September 2007) * Ascendancy of the Last (Due June 2008) The Last Mythal By Richard Baker * Forsaken House (2004) * Farthest Reach (2005) * Final Gate (2006) The Legend of Drizzt By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden) * Homeland (Dark Elf Trilogy 1; 2004) * Exile (Dark Elf Trilogy 2; 2004) * Sojourn (Dark Elf Trilogy 3, 2004) * The Crystal Shard (Icewind Dale Trilogy 1; 2005) * Streams of Silver (Icewind Dale Trilogy 2; 2005) * The Halfling's Gem (Icewind Dale Trilogy 3; 2005) * The Legacy (Legacy of the Drow 1; April 2005) * Starless Night (Legacy of the Drow 2; July 2006) * Siege of Darkness (Legacy of the Drow 3; November 2006) * Passage to Dawn (Legacy of the Drow 4; March 2007) * The Silent Blade(Paths of Darkness 1) * The Spine of the World (Paths of Darkness 2) * The Sea of Swords (Paths of Darkness 3) * The Thousand Orcs (The Hunters Blade Trilogy 1) * The Lone Drow (The Hunters Blade Trilogy 2) * The Two Swords (The Hunters Blade Trilogy 3) Legacy of the Drow By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden) * The Legacy (1992) * Starless Night (1993) * Siege of Darkness (1994) * Passage to Dawn (1996) Lost Empires By Mel Odom, Troy Denning, Clayton Emery, and Lynn Abbey. * The Lost Library of Cormanthyr (1998) * Faces of Deception (1998) * Star of Cursrah (1999) * The Nether Scroll (2000) The Lost Gods By Kate Novak & Jeff Grubb and Douglas Niles. * Finder's Bane (The Harpers 15; 1997) * Fistandantilus Reborn (FR tie-in Dragonlance novel; 1997) * Tymora's Luck (1997) Maztica Trilogy By Douglas Niles. * Ironhelm (1990) * Viperhand (1990) * Feathered Dragon (1991) Moonshae Trilogy By Douglas Niles. * Darkwalker on Moonshae (1987) * Black Wizards (1988) * Darkwell (1989) Mysteries By Chet Williamson, John Maddox Roberts and Richard S. Meyer. * Murder in Cormyr (1996) * Murder in Tarsis (FR tie-in Dragonlance novel; 1999) * Murder in Halruaa (1996) Netheril Trilogy By Clayton Emery * Sword Play (1996) * Dangerous Games (1996) * Mortal Consequences (1998) The Nobles By David Cook, Victor Milan, Mark Anthony, Brian Thomson, Paul Kidd, and Lynn Abbey. * King Pinch (1995) * War in Tethyr (1995) * Escape from Undermountain (1996) * The Mage in the Iron Mask (1996) * The Council of Blades (1996) * The Simbul's Gift (1997) Paths of Darkness By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden) * The Silent Blade (1998) * The Spine of the World (1999) * Servant of the Shard (The Sellswords 1; 2000) * The Sea of Swords (2001) Pools Trilogy By James Ward & Jane Cooper Hong & Anne K. Brown, * Pool of Radiance (1989) * Pools of Darkness (1992) * Pool of Twilight (1993) The Priests By Bruce R. Cordell, Dave Gross & Don Bassingthwaite, Kameron M. Franklin (winner of the WotC Open Call), and Richard Lee Byers. * Lady of Posion (2004) * Mistress of the Night (2004) * Maiden of Pain (Subject of the 2003 novel Open Call; 2005) * Queen of the Depths (2005) Return of the Archwizards By Troy Denning. * The Summoning (2001) * The Siege (2001) * The Sorcerer (2002) The Rogues By Edward Bolme, Richard Lee Byers, Voronica Whitney-Robinson, and Don Bassingthwaite. * The Alabaster Staff (2003) * The Black Bouquet (2003) * The Crimson Gold (2003) * The Yellow Silk (2004) The Scions of Arrabar Trilogy By Thomas M. Reid. * The Sapphire Crescent (2003) * The Ruby Guardian (2004) * The Emerald Sceptre (2005) The Sellswords By R.A. Salvatore (featuring Artemis Entreri). * Servant of the Shard (Paths of Darkness 3; 2005) * Promise of the Witch-King (2005) * Road of the Patriarch (October 2006) Sembia By Ed Greenwood, Clayton Emery, Paul S. Kemp, Richard Lee Byers, Dave Gross, Lisa Smedman, and Voronica Whitney-Robinson. * The Halls of Stormweather: A Novel in Seven Parts (2000) ** "The Burning Chalice" ** "Song of Chaos" ** "Night School" ** "The Price" ** "Thirty Days" ** "Ressurection" ** "Skin Deep" * Shadow's Witness (2000) * The Shattered Mask (2001) * Black Wolf (2001) * Heirs of Prophecy (2002) * Sands of the Soul (2002) * Lord of Stormweather (2003) The Shadow of the Avatar Trilogy By Ed Greenwood (featuring Elminster). * Shadows of Doom (1995) * Cloak of Shadows (1995) * All Shadows Fled (1995) Shandril's Saga By Ed Greenwood. * Spellfire (1988) * Crown of Fire (The Harpers 9; 1994) * Hand of Fire (2002) Starlight and Shadows By Elaine Cunningham. * Daughter of the Drow (1995) * Tangled Webs (1996) * Windwalker (2003) Songs & Swords By Elaine Cunningham * Elfshadow (The Harpers 2; 1991) * Elfsong (The Harpers 8; 1994) * Silver Shadows (The Harpers 13; 1996) * Thornhold (The Harpers 16; 1998) * The Dream Spheres (1999) * Restoration (working title) (Due early 2008) The Threat from the Sea Trilogy By Mel Odom. * Rising Tide (1999) * Under Fallen Stars (1999) * The Sea Devil's Eye (2000) Transitions By R.A. Salvatore. * The Orc King (due September 2007) * Unknown * Unknown The Twilight Giants By Troy Denning. * The Ogre's Pact (1994) * The Giant Among Us (1995) * The Titan of Twilight (1995) The Twilight War Trilogy By Paul S. Kemp. * Shadowbred (2006) * Shadowstorm (Due August 2007) * Shadowrealm (Due mid 2008) War of the Spider Queen By Richard Lee Byers, Thomas M. Reid, Richard Baker, Lisa Smedman, Philip Athans, and Paul S. Kemp (R. A. Salvatore supervising editor). * Dissolution (2002) * Insurrection (2002) * Condemnation (2003) * Extinction (2004) * Annihilation (2004) * Resurrection (2005) The Watercourse Trilogy By Philip Athans. * Whisper of Waves (November 2005) * Lies of Light (September 2006) * Scream of Stone (Due 2007) The Wizards By Steven E. Schend, James P. Davis, Bruce R. Cordell and Mark Sehestedt. * Blackstaff (July 2006) * Bloodwalk (July 2006) * Darkvision (September 2006) * Frostfell (Due December 2006) The Year of Rogue Dragons By Richard Lee Byers. * The Rage (2004) * The Rite (2005) * The Ruin (2006) Other titles * Evermeet: Island of Elves (Elaine Cunningham; 1999) * The Glass Prison (Monte Cook; 1999) * Once Around the Realms (Brian Thomson; 1995) * Pool of Radiance: The Ruins of Myth Drannor (Carrie A. Bebris; based on the computer game; 2001) * The Shadow Stone (Richard Baker; 1998) * Silverfall: Stories of the Seven Sisters (Ed Greenwood; 1999) Category:Novel series